A Marvelous Game
by dathyppie
Summary: Riley Cross was an average student attending midtown high school, until his life got a colossal redesign. now in possession of powers he doesn't quite understand, and only his wits as a semi nerd and a video gamer to keep himself and his loved ones alive. OC gamer story, first time I ever did something like this sorry if it sucks. OC/? Spider-Man/? NO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Wake up…. Wake up…. ~Waaake UUP~... Riley Cross wake up.

"WAKE UP RILEY." my head jolts up off my desk in my room, eyes flicking back and forth looking for the voice before falling on my younger sister, Sammy. She stands there in front of me with an annoyed look on her face, "We have to go now. You know what dad will do if we're late to school again." eyes moving from her to my alarm clock which seems to have fallen onto the floor over the course of the night.

"Fine, fine I'm up, jeez stop pestering me. And what have I told you about coming into my room, Sammy?" I say as I stand up out of my chair, a cascade of pops ring out as I stretch my back and arms before reaching over and getting dressed.

"Well I wouldn't of had to come in here to wake you if you hadn't spent all night playing that damn game." she rolls her eyes and throws her arms around in the direction of my desktop, the game she referred to is none other than dungeons and dragons, myself and a group of friends have a campaign going and we all live in different parts of the city so we play online. I'll admit sometimes I lose track of time, I get engrossed in the story, delve deep into my character's motivations. It's a way I can escape the dull ache of reality and i abuse at every opportunity.

"Whatever, lets go." I spray deodorant on before slinging my bag over my shoulder and heading out, grabbing a slice of wheat bread as I walk through the kitchen i munch on it until i reach the front door. It's there I pause, dad's been gone for almost a year now. Another deployment to the Middle East, tensions were rising and since dad is a sergeant major, he has to leave a lot. Mom has barely been sleeping she doesn't admit it ever, but she hates that dad is a soldier. She tries to deal with it by throwing herself into work with gusto but each day it gets harder and harder for her to do, add into the fact that she is one of New York City's best mechanics and well you have a recipe for a pissed off woman.

Sighing to myself and grabbing the keys to my Grandad's old truck, which i guess is mine now, I head out the door, "Sammy you got two minutes before I leave. Double time it." slamming the door to 'my truck' and starting the engine, it starts with a thunderous roar. That should make her get the lead out. Just then the weirdest fucking thing happens, a floating window pops up in front of me.

It's a fucking stats sheet, not just any stat sheet though, mine. It has all the right info, name, age, height, weight, hair and eye color. It even has down my mixed nationalities, my father is an american of irish and french descent, my mother on the other hand is full japanese and is the first of her family to live in america. She moved here when she was 18, went to a vocational college for auto motives and graduated top of her class. Never found out how she met dad though.

In my head I'm freaking out, until I noticed a blinking light, looking at it, I find that my class is blank. And there is also an info tab next to class, wait there is an info tab next to everything. I hit the info tab next to class, and another window pops up.

_Classes determine what you excel at, but don't worry these preset classes will not limit your options whatsoever. You are free to learn and master any skills and abilities you put your mind to. The classes are as follows: _

**Brawler, the tough guys 'tanks', at level 0 gain +2 strength +1 constitution**

**Scrapper, the glass cannon 'rogue', at level 0 gain +2 dexterity +1 luck**

**Techie, the deadly intellect 'control', at level 0 gain +2 intelligence +1 dexterity**

**Mystic, the raw potential 'arcane', at level 0 gain +2 wisdom +1 intelligence**

**Marksman, ranged support 'gunslinger', at level 0 gain +1 dexterity +1 constitution +1 wisdom**

_Please note that the choice here is final, but does not lock you into any specific role you are still able to fully customize and alter your class. Please select one now._

Sitting back and rubbing my head i look outside the truck and see sammy frozen mid leap off our front porch, I struggle to comprehend how that is possible, I then look behind the truck and sure enough every vehicle on our street is miraculously frozen in time as well. It must be because I've opened a window in the game. That's the only way I can explain all this, it's like a video game.

Just then a notification pops up, **Ding- for discovering why time has stopped, your wisdom increased by 1.**

What only one, damn increasing this shit is gonna be hard. No super overpowered character for me. Well i guess it's time to stop stalling. Going with my gut and selecting the preset class i felt most comfortable with, I then notice that i have five unassigned points just waiting to be used. Taking my time and putting points where I feel they'll be most useful, my stat sheet ends up reading as follows…

**Name: Riley Cross Level: 0 Experience: 0**

**Age:16 Height: 6ft Weight: 145lbs**

**Gender: male Hair: long brown Eye: ice blue**

**Preset: scrapper HP:30 MP:27 SP:28**

**Title: student Fame: 0 PR:6 SR:12**

**STR:10**

**DEX:12**

**CON:11**

**INT:10**

**WIS:13**

**LCK:13**

Curious and confused because i didn't select a title or even really see an option to, i bring up the info on them. **Ding- Titles are passive bonuses that are gained either through meeting certain requirements, finding lost treasures, or as quest rewards. Current title= Student- grants a bonus 10% exp from combat and 5% from dialogue**

Well that's damn, that's actually kinda useful. But that line quest rewards, i was in some kind of game, an RPG like Dragon Age or Skyrim. But if that were the case then i should have skills and spells and such. **Ding- due to discovering the inner workings of the game wisdom has increased by 1. Intelligence has increased by 1.**

Thinking long and hard about this i attempt to find a skill tab, only to find nothing. But the game has been reaction to things i think so maybe all I have to do is… son of a…. **'Skills'** and like that another window pops up which list my current skills.

**Ding- due to your use of flawless reasoning in finding the skills tab, your intelligence increased by 1.**

Shaking my head at the absurdity I look at the skills present in my skill list and only find two.

**[gamer's mind]-passive-**

**Allows the player to remain calm and think through their actions, immunity to psychological and mind altering attacks.**

**[gamer's body]-passive-**

**The player's body has become like that of a video game, pain from damage does not last long, rest restores hp mp sp and clear all status ailments.**

So basically my body can repair damage as long as I don't die and my mind can handle seeing shit that would make most people question life and religion before offing themselves. That explains why I'm taking all this so calmly. Taking this time to become familiar with the game and it's rules I speed read through every info tab and every screen available to me. Doing this not only allows me to find out i can gain powers eventually and i can equip what is referred to as gear but also got me a couple new skills.

**Ding- new skill created -speed read-passive- LV:1 exp:60%**

**The ability to read quickly and comprehend information gathered in such a short time.**

**Ding- new skill created -observe- LV:1 exp:12%**

**The ability to discover the properties and stats of any object or person with a mere glance. **

Wow, just wow. How in the hell am I supposed to remember all this, oh wait i don't have to I can open my stat window at anytime. Just then another pop up happens.

_Congratulations on completing your character as a reward you have gained __**50exp**__ and the option of one of the following. Please select a reward:_

**[new power] -healing factor- passive- regenerates 50% of current con score as health every min. Increase con to increase the amount gained, increase dex to decrease the amount of time.**

**[new skill] -boy genius- active- you can solve any problem you put your mind to, once active increase int and wis scores by 1.5% total value for 30 seconds. Leveling this skill increases the amount of increase and the time aloud. **

**[new title] -lady killer- you have a way with words against the female persuasion, +50% charm bluff intimidate or diplomacy when speaking with females.**

Automatically throwing out the title as an option, it was useful but not as much as my current one for now, so looking back at the skill. I could really use that i feel as if it would get me out of some incredibly dicey situations but too be honest smarts were never really my thing. Oh who am I kidding of course i'm gonna choose the fucking healing.

**Ding- [new power]-healing factor- passive- regen 55% of con score as health every min. Increase con for more health gain, increase dex for faster results.**

Oh yeah that is gonna be hella useful, especially since playing melee rogues is what i'm known for meaning dex for life baby. _Reward selected __**quest [baby steps] **__completed. Enjoy your rewards._

Cool so i had a quest i didn't know about, probably like a tutorial thing, i wonder how close I am to my next level, _[stats]_ i love how i can think it and it works.

**Name: Riley Cross Level: 0 50% Experience: 50**

**Age:16 Height: 6ft Weight: 145lbs**

**Gender: male Hair: long brown Eye: ice blue**

**Preset: scrapper HP:30 MP:27 SP:28**

**Title: student Fame: 0 PR:6 SR:13**

**STR:10**

**DEX:12**

**CON:11**

**INT:12**

**WIS:14**

**LCK:13**

Whoa 50exp is half a level, I can imagine it's gonna get hard early. Just as I'm closing out my menu, i see a new window.

**[new quest] don't be late**

**Get to school on time- time limit 20 min**

**Reward: ?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure: Grounded**

**Lose allowance for month**

**accept/decline**

Three mystery rewards… hmm they could be great or trash, but on the other hand if I decline the quest there is no guarantee that mom won't punish me if I'm late. With these thoughts in mind I hit accept, _time starts as soon as you leave the driveway._

Looking over at sammy as i close the last window i see her feet finally hit the ground as she scrambles into the passenger side of the truck. "BOOK IT BRO I DON'T WANNA BE LATE." I gun that sonna bitch.

_**12 minutes later MIDTOWN HIGH PARKING LOT**_

Swerving and pulling in tight before easing into the brakes finds us in a nice little spot near the exit of the parking lot, funny how those are always the last ones taken. We hop out and make our way into the school, I wave to sammy and begin walking down the hall too my first class, BIOLOGY, god i hate it.

**Ding [quest completed] Don't be late**

**Get to school on time- time limit 20 min**

**Reward: 200 bucks**

**Random skill book**

**Random crafting recipe**

**Failure: Grounded**

**Lose allowance for month**

**Ding- you have gained money, random skill book, and a random recipe. They have all been added to your inventory.**

Huh so there will be some quest that don't give me experience good to know. I look up at the clock and see that i still have roughly 10 min before class begins, so fuck it.

_[inventory] _and just like that the window opens and time stops, i highly doubt the game would let me do this whenever I want like the middle of combat when I'm fighting for my life. **Ding- for thinking logically about the limitations of the game wis has increased by 1.**

Dismissing that popup and looking into my inventory i find the money, 200 bucks isn't pocket change but it isn't much either. It's a nice start though, now that random skill book. I use observe on it. **Name: random skill book. Teaches player one random skill of varying quality. Skill could be passive or active. It's all a game of chance. **Using observe on the recipe finds much the same, deciding no time like the present i go ahead and use both.

**Ding- new skill- track- active LV:1 exp:0%**

**Follow breadcrumbs and other overlooked clues to find what you're looking for, once activated the player sees signs others can't that indicate what happened and where clues lead. Level up to increase the likelihood of discovering clues as well as increasing the brightness of clues.**

**Ding- new recipe leared- thick knuckle gloves- leather gloves with extra pad around the knuckle too give that extra umph. Requires 2 leather to make.**

Ok, well that's cool i guess. Tracking will be useful and once I figure out where to get some leather I can craft my first piece of gear. I could probably buy some with the 200 bucks i got from the quest but I'll think about all that later. I just need to focus on not dying of boredom today.

**Ding [new quest] Survive highschool**

**Make it through to graduation in one piece**

**Reward: random power**

**500 exp**

**500 bucks**

**An option of the following:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**Failure: lose favor with those your own age**

**Lose favor with your family**

**Accept/Decline**

With no other option i hit accept there is no way in hell I am not graduating school i only have a year and a half left. Damn I just realized I'm already halfway through my junior year. SWEET.

So after all that i close the windows that have popped up and lean back in my chair, great and now I'm bored. Pulling out a notebook from my bag I grab my pencil and start drawing, simple things at first but then i up my game. Not even paying attention to time or the people that come in I draw dragons and castles and knights, I draw a gorgeous meadow hidden away in an alcove of a forest. I drew so much it became a skill, and leveled up 3 times before class began.

Once the bell rings I put away my notebook and lower my pencil to my desk, looking back up i see a small crowd gathered around my desk. Mostly made up of the artsy kids in our class but a few that caught me off guard, like Liz Allen, Flash Tompson's on again off again girlfriend, and Gwen Stacy one of if not the smartest students in our entire school. I cough into my hand as I look at all of them, smart kids they got the memo and went to their desk sensing my discomfort at the attention. Thus was gonna be a long day.

**LUNCHTIME SAME DAY**

Life seemed to drag all day, some classes translated immediately to a skill i could use and upgrade others didn't and it was annoying to no end. But now i have a short reprieve from all that. I eat at a table with a couple of my friends who are in my d&d campaign, there was Greg Mills our cleric, Nate Walker our wizard, and lastly Liara Pearson our bard. The other member of our party didn't go to midtown, he and our DM go to a school closer to where they live, their names are Micheal Fieley our monk and Sara Nelson our DM. chowing down on my food and talking excitedly with my friends about the campaign and what we are all doing after school, nets me with a free attribute point for some reason. Deciding not to question it and to hold onto it for later also increased my wis by 1 as well.

Just then my head is forcefully yanked backwards and I stare straight up into the eyes of Flash who sneers down at me with disdain. "Heard from my girl that you're quite the artist, so why don't you draw something and prove it." he damn near screams in my face. Looking at him and wiping a bit of spit of my brow, I jerk my head out of his grasp which was kinda painful, shrug my shoulders and reach into my bag.

"I don't think I'm anything special but sure I'll draw a bit if ya want." pulling out the notebook I had been drawing in this morning and one of my pencils. I search my mind for a subject too draw, when my mind wanders back to this morning. At first i wanted too draw Liz to piss off Flash, but I decided against it since she looked at my notebook with shock like she never expected something like that from me. Then I remember some of the others that were looking at me, mainly how Gwen was looking at me, the genuine curiosity of what i was drawing, the pure interest of seeing art. Without even registering it my hand was already moving drawing the beginning lines of her face before blurring and shading every inch in intense detail, with a mere mechanical pencil and notebook paper i drew and shaded a portrait of Gwen Stacy so good, you can't even see the lines that I began with. This one drawing took the entire remainder of lunch but i was happy with how it turned out and even though it was merely a picture in varying shades of grey you could still visibly see the emotion on her face and in her eyes. I didn't realize until I looked back up into the faces of Flash, Liz, my friends, and even Gwen but with that one portrait i leveled **[drawing]** another 5 times, making level 9 now only one level from it's max.

Dismissing the window with but a thought, i scratch the back of my head with a slight amount of embarrassment, apparently Liz came over here too stop Flash from picking on me but when she saw who i was drawing went and brought Gwen over here too see it. Sitting the notebook back down on the table and spinning it around to show all of them how it looks their eyes widen. I got even the fine details of gwen face captured such as the hair thin scar over the left side of her top lip, or that no matter how hard she tries there is always at least one or two strands of hair that come free of her ponytail. "So any good?" I ask before finishing in an awkward chuckle hoping one of them will say something dammit. They just blink and look up from the book directly in my eyes before without fail every last one of them looked down at the book to make sure it's really there.

Finally it's Gwen that speaks, "Wow, it's just wow. Is this how you see me? I look so happy, so innocent." she says sadly while looking into my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that's how everyone sees you Gwen. You're hands down the kindest person I know, hell one of the smartest ones i know too. And while I'm sure most people struggle to look past your pretty face, i can and i see in your eyes something i know all too well. You're afraid your dad may not come home one day, i see it every time I look in my mirror, it hurts me seeing that same look in your eyes, and i don't know why." As i speak everyone looks back down at the book they look closer and sure enough that small serene smile that graces her face in my portrait never reaches her eyes, her eyes that bore straight out of the picture with a haunting look of pain and longing. Pure unfiltered fear, and now that they know it's there it's impossible not to see it.

**Ding- due to your kind words and sympathetic nature you have gained 25 favor with Gwen Stacy**

**Ding- due to an increase in favor with Gwen Stacy you have gained 5 favor with ?**

**Ding- due to your attempt to resolve this conflict without angering Flash you have gained 10 favor with Liz Allen**

**Ding- [Drawing] reached level 5 bonus effect unlocked. Unlock next bonus effect by reaching max level of 10.**

That last notice caught my attention, _[skills] _time freezes and the list comes up but i ignore them all and scroll down.

**[Drawing]- active- LV:9 exp:90%**

**The ability to draw whatever comes to mind whether it be cartoons or lifelike environments.**

**1st effect: can draw a picture with the proper instruments if given the time.**

**2nd effect: gain the capability of conveying intense emotion with the simplest of strokes.**

**3rd effect: Unlocked at level 10.**

Well I'll be damned, no wonder this portrait was so good i nearly max the damn skill out, I must have been really close to level 5 when I stopped drawing this morning and the 2nd effect just kicked in after i unlocked it. **Ding- due to your deductive reasoning while pondering the nature of your portrait of a beautiful young woman, your int has increased by 2.**

Hey that was the first time it increased by more than one, so depending on the situation and how well I do the increase could be more than 1 but i wonder if i could lose points by doing so horrendously awful that the game has no other choice. **Ding- due to using that ball of gelatin that god put behind your eyes and figuring out that this game has consequences your wis has increased by 1 your lck has increased by 1 and you have gained 2 free attribute points.**

Damn now I know the game is taunting me, but I'll deal with it if it keeps this up. That brings up my total of unassigned points up to 3, and I haven't even leveled up yet. I wonder how many points I get per level. Deciding to scroll back up and look through my skill i find that aside from drawing and tracking the only new one I have is called **[problem solver] **and it's actually pretty self explanatory and honestly a bit lackluster mostly because it's a passive and can't be leveled.

**[problem solver]- passive-**

**decrease the amount of time, in minutes, it takes to complete difficult takes by your total INT score.**

I mean yeah like late game i'm sure that'll be broken as fuck but by then the challenges will be so busted i'll need that damn skill, i never thought i say it or think it in this case but THANK YOU CALCULUS. Anyway with all that outta the way i close all my menus and look back up at the others, and right when it looked like one of them were going to speak the bell rings. Taking freedom while i could i grab my notebook, and my bag before disappearing into the massive crowd of our school heading for my next class. Accidently creating a new skill along the way **[blend in]- active- LV:1 exp:75%**

**When active become lost in the busy streets or slip through the shadows of a dark alley. Cost 3 sp per second, makes it 60% more difficult for enemies to spot you. Increase LCK to make it more difficult, increase DEX to decrease sp cost.**

Sneaking into the locker room too get ready for my next class which is unfortunately gym, I look and see my SP at fucking 1. Fuck me, at least i was able too figure out a way to keep my HP MP and SP on 'screen' at all times. They float at the top of my vision, like the opposite of Skyrim. Heaving out a sigh of relief i dress out into my gym clothes and sit down waiting for everyone else to arrive. at least it seems as though my SP regenerates quickly enough… probably because I'm not doing anything right now, i wonder if MP regenerates the same. After everyone meanders into the locker room and dresses out, coach shouts off roll call, no one was missing. So then he stands up and strolls out of his office, "today i'll go easy on you brats, we'll have fun. Today is dodgeball; Flash, Riley you two are team captains. To the gym boys." Coach Sims rattles out with his deep voice, I swear he could have been a drill sergeant I've been around enough of them to know.

Rolling my eyes as we begin walking to the gym i look over at flash, "hey Flash, you wanna just take your usual guys and i'll take the others. I mean it's only for fun so it isn't like we have to crush each others skulls or nothing."

He looks back at me and smiles, "Sure thing Mr. Van Gogh, but don't think that means i'm gonna take it easy on you and the dweebs."

And sure enough he didn't out of the eight games we played that class period my team only won once, it had been down to me and Flash, I threw a ball he blocked it with his before realling up for a harsh throw. He had been doing it all class, but I dodged most of them, turns out I'm good at dodgeball. As he began to throw i dropped down and slid on my knees while simultaneously bending backwards picking up the ball i had thrown prior, and as I rose i threw the ball transferring all the momentum I had built up. It flew true, nailing him square in the thigh before bouncing off with such force that it hit the wall behind me. My team of nerds and geeks lost their collective shit, but i just looked at Flash and stuck my hand out, "damn Flash you weren't joking you really made me work my ass off even for a single win. Your good, like scary good. Not to mention it hurts worse getting hit by one of your throws than running the entire PT course blindfolded, don't ask how I know that."

To my surprise Flash actually laughed and shook my hand, like full firm grip. A respectable hand shake not a bullying or teasing one, did I just earned Flash's respect.

**Ding- for beating him fair and square and showing good sportsmanship you have gained 50 favor with Flash Tompson**

Holy fuck i did, just then i also noticed another blinking popup, ignoring it until i'm in the locker room after taking a quick shower and switching back into my regular clothes. Once i'm changed and seated waiting for the bell to ring to end class due i open the notification, **Ding- due to your amazing prowess on the court DEX has increased by 2**

Huh, nice more dex finally. I seem to gain quite a bit of increases in just one day, that makes me weary. I bet the higher my scores get the longer it'll take for my attributes to upgrade like this, or perhaps the rewards well just get lower, or maybe both. Damn, that would suck but knowing my luck it's most likely true.

When the bell finally rings I bail out of the locker room first booking it down the hall and weaving through the growing crowd I finally make it to my next class, Stagecraft and Lighting. After thus i have an hour as an office assistant then world history and I'm done. Thank god, cause i'm starting to get annoyed with today and i just want to go home and continue the campaign with my friends. I sigh, i wonder if school has gotten any easier for Sammy, she is a freshman this year but a lot of her friends from middle school don't go here to midtown so she is practically by herself and we have opposite lunch otherwise it wouldn't be an issue she could just eat with me and my friends.

Sighing once more today i rest my head in my hands before deciding to just grit my teeth and bear it until the end of the day, it isn't much longer anyway.

**END OF SCHOOL MIDTOWN HIGHSCHOOL PARKING LOT**

Well that was a pain in my taint, like holy hell after gym i got nothing new. No extra points, no stat increase, no new skills. Just blank, that made the end of my day incredibly boring, at least I was able to draw during my office assistant hour so I maxed that out. Oh shit i never checked what that 3rd effect was. _[skills]_ With the window brought up with my thoughts I browse through until I land on drawing.

**[Drawing] -active- LV: MAX**

**The ability to draw whatever comes to mind whether it be cartoons or lifelike invironments.**

**1st effect: can draw a picture with the proper instruments if given the time.**

**2nd effect: gain the capability of conveying intense emotion with the simplest of strokes.**

**3rd effect: earn an ease of mind with a pen or pencil allowing you to draw more complex creations much faster with no wasted motions, no wrong strokes.**

Great so know I'm practically an artist. Could my life get any weirder? Almost as if that thought triggered something within the game the sound of screams was heard from the football field. Looking over i see a massive creature unlike anything I have ever seen. It looked like a mix between a gorilla and a crocodile. Then i see where the screams are originating, Flash and Liz and several others are out on the field. Fuck fuck fuck, i gotta help them get away, maybe if i get lucky one of those new heroes will show up and i won't have too reveal my abilities. Without really thinking I go running out onto the field picking up a football along the way and throwing it with all my might at it's head.

**Critical hit- (5+7)*2- 24 damage**

Thinking quick and using observe on the creature makes me stop in my tracks.

**Creature LV 12 HP: 1096 MP:5 SP:200**

** PR:45 SR:45**

**STR:80**

**DEX:45**

**CON:80**

**INT:8**

**WIS:5**

**LCK:2**

"RUN YOU IDIOTS I HAVE HIS ATTENTION GO!" I scream at the top of my lungs no giving in now, i gotta do this without showing my abilities long enough for backup to arrive. I see them book it, but i can't afford to make sure they get to safety. Running in a wide circle around the beast in front of me heading for the stands I book it as fast as possible, i have a plan it's stupid but if i do it right i could work. Sliding under it's hooked claws as it tries to take my head off, I continue on my path. Going faster until i reach the first step of my plan, I stop in front of the chain link fence that separates the stands from the field. Looking back and waiting for the right moment, just as it's about to carve through me I duck and roll to the left simultaneously. Hoping to my feet and booking it up the stairs and into the stands as the creature behind me struggles to get free from the mangled mess of a fence that his claws dug into, he must have attempted to halt his momentum after I moved because as he picks himself up off the ground with the shredded fence around his face and torso it glares at me with hate filled eyes before charging up into the stands after me.

Taking the steps three at a time with ease, I make it to the top without a moment too lose, I leap forward onto the railing at the back and throw myself forward grabbing the roof of the announcer box and with all my might and my will behind me fling myself up and onto the roof. I made it just in time too i feel the harsh sweep of air moving behind where my back was as the creature missed a feral swipe, and just like at the fence he can't stop his forward momentum and it cost him dearly. Careening over the railing of the stands, the creature drops a sickening 85 ft to the ground below but that pales in comparison to how he landed, with his arms still outstretched from the missed swing and his head locking onto my location he landed on the point where the neck meets his right shoulder, dropping all of his massive weight on a very integral part of any animal anatomy.

**Critical hit- (288+55+331)*2- 1348 damage- OVERKILL**

**You have gained 200 exp for single handedly defeating a rampaging monster.**

**You have gained 2 creature claws, 5 creature fangs, and 1 creature pelt.**

**You have leveled, you gain 1 free attribute point. **

I hadn't wanted to kill it, I only wanted to save my classmates. It could have been lost and scared or even a mad scientist escaped experiment, now I'll never know. I'll only have what the game claimed it to be a rampaging monster. _[stats]_

**Name: Riley Cross Level: 1 25% Experience: 250**

**Age:16 Height: 6ft Weight: 145lbs**

**Gender: male Hair: long brown Eye: ice blue**

**Preset: scrapper HP:44 MP:33 SP:34**

**Title: student Fame: 5 PR:8 SR:15**

**STR:10**

**DEX:16**

**CON:11**

**INT:14**

**WIS:16**

**LCK:16**

After assigning my points into DEX and LCK i sit and stare at my stat sheet as time is frozen around me, my fame went up which means what I did could be perceived as heroic, but it was also incredibly dangerous and stupid. I had to do it I know that or else Flash and the others would be paste right now, but why did I do it. I've never wanted to be a hero before, I've never really felt any reason to do anything but maintain the status quo. _[inventory]_ quickly the menu pops up right next to my stat window, inside I find my money as well as the items from the creature. Using observe on them all leads to an interesting discovery.

**Name: creature claw- b ranked crafting treasure. Gear made from this receives +damage bonus based on player STR.**

**Name: creature fang- b ranked crafting treasure. Gear made from this receives +damage bonus based on player DEX.**

**Name: creature pelt- a ranked crafting treasure. Leather made using this pelt gains ? properties.**

Whoa so my new pelt can be used to make leather, that means I won't have to buy any. So the question is should i do this now. No i'll wait til i get home, don't want to accidentally have anything on me that I didn't have before hand. Closing my menus and looking down at the creature i see something utterly terrifying the damn thing disappears into pyreflies, the fucking things that come off fiends in FFX. that means thus thing, it was part of my game, my classmates were in danger because i was here. This is what that quest meant by make it to graduation in one piece.

Shaking my head before heading down from the announcer booth and onto the stands i roll my shoulders out while walking down the stairs. Once at the bottom I drop nearly all my weight down onto my ass in the middle of the field. People come running up to me as i just sit there deflecting their questions, like where is the monster, are you sure it's dead etc. etc. Just then a set of arms wrap around me, pulling my head in and blocking all the questions. Looking up i see the beautiful eyes of Gwen looking back at me with palpable concern.

"Are you ok?" the first question that really registers with me, settles into my brain what I just went through.

"Physically speaking yeah, but i just don't know what the hell that thing was or how it got here. I don't get it, and then I watched it fall, i heard the sickening crack as it's spine was shattered by its own body mass, and then nothing it disappeared as if it never existed. It's body disintegrated into what looked like a thousand small lights that just faded away." I speak without ever taking my eyes from hers, i can't look away, i need something right now. Maybe comfort or perhaps just someone to believe I'm not crazy.

She doesn't back down doesn't look away instead she pulls me in tighter and holds me close. My eyes close, my mind drifting listening to the sound of her heartbeat. Why do I feel this way, I have never interacted with her before in my entire life, but for some reason beyond my comprehension I can't find it in myself to care about that little fact. She makes me feel safe, she makes me feel normal, like i'm not a freak, or maybe i just have a crush and i'm over rationalizing it. As i sit there in her arms contemplating how my life is going to hell, i feel myself slip further and further away until sleep claims me.

**MY ROOM 8:00 PM THAT NIGHT**

Waking up in my bed and not my chair was an odd sensation, one that I actually don't mind at the moment. Sitting up and looking around I notice my alarm clock back on my desk it shows it's about 8 at night, meaning i've been asleep for roughly 5 hours and yet I feel like I just slept for a full night's rest. Pushing that thought aside for now and focusing on a thought that had been plaguing me since i got this 'power' what am I going to do? I don't know what I want to do but i know what my Grandad would want me to do, and i'm sure mom and dad would approve, help people. Like I did today, I could become a superhero, in all honesty i hate the sound of hero. It makes me feel this intense weight, like the whole world rests upon my shoulders, but a vigilante that i can do, I can do good, help people without ever having to put my family in harm's way.

My mind made up I stand from my bed and walk over to my computer, there are a few things I'm going to need to get this off the ground. Logging in and heading for my internet browser I rummage online at a couple of places before making carts on all of them and saving them all on my favorites bar. First things first I need a job and a bank account. I crack my neck as I push back from my desk, leaning back i think right about now is the time to do this. _[crafting]_

I haven't opened this window before so I wasn't sure what I was expecting. The window opened and inside was a list of my crafting treasures, and a list of the recipes I knew. But also to my delight there was a free crafting slot similar to a few games I have played before mainly Outward. Moving my pelt into the free crafting slot it shows that for the 1 pelt it will become 2 Leather and 10 Arcana Leather. I craft it, and sure enough the pelt disappears only for these leathers to take their place. Using observe to examine them nets me my first level up in observe.

**Name: Leather- a ranked crafting material- sturdy well made leather. Gear made with this will increase physical resistance (PR) by 5.**

**Name: Arcana Leather- a ranked enchanted crafting material- sturdy mystical leather. Gear made with this will increase PR by 5 and gain a special perk based on the type of gear. (example a coat may gain fire resistance)**

Well god damn, i'm gonna save that Arcana Leather for later, but right now I'm gonna make me some gear. Selecting to make the thick knuckle gloves and choosing to use my regular leather and not my Acana variety, nets me with my first piece of gear a set of gloves that double as a hand cover style weapon. Looking at the item with observe shows me more.

**Name: thick knuckle gloves- durability 50/50 rank b gear**

**15+STR damage +5 PR **

**A well made pair of gloves with a little extra padding around the knuckles to give some more umph.**

Feeling as though I've actually took my first step on the path I've chosen for myself after this crazy bullshit hit my life like a freight train, I feel an immense weight lift from my chest, know i know what i'm gonna do and how i'm gonna do it. Now I just hope I don't have to go it alone, you know cause that would suck and be like really boring.

_**AN: And that's a wrap there. Thank you all for reading if you liked it go ahead and let me know if you have any pointers go ahead and send em my way and just so you all know i already have the pairings figured out and this will not be a harem story. I got the idea for this story once I hit some minor writers block on one of my other stories MY NEW LIFE IN KONOHA, so i decided to just write this get it out of my head and give myself a breather. I also decided to do this in the marvel universe because i know it better and I've all but abandoned my DC story. Anyway, I'll catch you all later DATHYPPIE IS OUT PEACE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks, it had been 2 weeks since all this nonsense started and I must admit I was infuriated. The only progress I've made period is the fact that my skills have leveled decently because i used them none stop simply to force level them, and i have gained quite a lot of favor from my classmates, Gwen was sitting at a solid 65, mr. ? was at 20, Liz was at 35, Flash at an outstanding 90, and finally the newest addition Peter Parker at 45. Oh but i did discover something new about the game that i hadn't known prior, it was something called THE APEX. It was some kind of level grid where i could spend these things called apex points to unlock various different things including powers, skills, recipes, stat points, or even new titles. Turns out that by stopping that monster I earned 2 apex points, and i can earn more by continuing to do heroic deeds.

**[APEX]**

Time freezes as my menu pops up before me, sitting back in my chair I look around me, I can't help but be bored here. I'm currently sitting in the middle of calculus trying very hard to ignore my urges to deck my teacher for the lecherous looks he keeps throwing over his shoulder at the female students in this class. Shaking my head and attempting to get back on track, only serves to get me further distracted because…

**Ding- [New Quest]- Hero to Heroines**

**Catch the immoral teacher red handed and remove this obnoxious thorn in your side. -Time limit- End of the day.**

**Rewards: increased favor with all females you know**

**Increased favor with ?**

**1 apex point**

**125 exp**

**50 bucks**

**Failure: decreased favor with Gwen Stacy**

**Decreased favor with ?**

**Accept/Decline**

Wait why would i only lose favor with Gwen if if if… THAT SON OF A BITCH, he was gonna go after Gwen next. No way in fucking hell was i gonna let that happen, without hesitation i accept before plotting my course of action. Gwen was in advanced statistics next hour, I had lunch period. I could skip out on lunch and use **[blend in]** which was now level 6, which due to my scores of 16 in both dex and luck I have pretty well on lock.

**[blend in]- active- LV:6 exp:90%**

**When active become lost in busy streets or slip through the shadows of a dark alley. Costs 2 SP per minute, makes it 60% more difficult for enemies to spot you. Increase LCK to make it more difficult, increase DEX to decrease SP cost.**

After deciding on a game plan I move my attention back over to the APEX, currently i have it filtered to show me what i can afford before what i can't. So looking through i see a couple things that interest me, such as 10 unassigned stat points for 1 AP, or what is called a Dimensional Breath. I find that I can't use observe on items in the APEX so if i want to find out what that is I have to buy it. Breathing out a sigh i spend both of my AP, 1 on the Dimensional Breath simply out of curiosity, and my second on a skill called snapshot.

**Ding- [New Skill]- Snapshot- Active LV:1 exp:0%**

**With this ability take pictures instantly even without a camera, pictures are automatically placed within your inventory. Costs 5 MP per photo, Max limit 10 photos. Increase WIS for higher limit, increase INT to lower the cost.**

**Ding- [New Item]- Dimensional Breath- A ranked miracle item.**

**One time use- when used allows the player to gain one thing whether it be an item, skill, or power, from a fictional dimension.**

Holy shit, if it lets me choose then hell yeah but even if it's like a game of chance that is still fucking awesome. I'm going to save that, no way am i wasting an opportunity to get some of the more ludicrously broken abilities out there in the world. But then again the more powerful the ability the more MP or SP it would cost, damn limitations, fucking hate it when the game makes it hard to be overpowered. Oh well enough bitching time to form a plan to keep Gwen from being sexually assaulted.

Closing my menus and watching as time resumes and ticks by before the bell rings. Slipping out of class before waiting nearby in the hall waiting for his next hour students to come by, and sure enough the first one here none other than his target. Dammit Gwen for once in your life could you be anything other than the perfect student, she walks through the door and i see him turn to greet her. He leans in and gives her a hug that lingers too long for my liking, then I notice his hands moving lower and he is whispering into her ear. Activating **[snapshot]** I take a picture right as his hands lay against her hips fingers just brushing her round ass, lips pressed gently against her ear almost as if he were nibbling on her earlobe. She breaks away hurriedly and walks to her desk just as other students walk in. waiting for my moment i activate **[blend in]** and weave through the students before posting up in the back behind one of the many cabinets in his room. Just as he is about to begin taking roll call, Peter Parker walks in, most people would overlook peter because of how normal looking he is but thanks to my observe skill i know something almost no one else does, he has over 100 INT and WIS, so yeah honestly kinda terrified by that.

Thus class goes by like nothing is wrong, but everytime he gets near Gwens desk I tense, he walked by once as he does in all classes to help anyone struggling but it's obvious to everyone Gwen never needs help, he leaned over and placed his hand on her shoulder before moving just slightly, **[snapshot]** I caught it, just in the middle of his flick he unhooked her bra. That's 2 incriminating photos, now i just need a few more and then he is as good as gone.

But then he does something that makes my blood run cold, because I know he has a free hour next. He walks to the front of the class and sits at his desk before turning his attention to the class, "Gwen would you please stay after class, I would like to discuss with you about an upcoming academic event which we find ourselves in need of a mathematics student. And I'd also like to congratulate you on scoring the highest out of all midtown high on the midterm." He says all this with a sickening smile, like he's said these words a thousand times before. A horrible realization slams into my gut, he has worked here for nearly 20 years how many… how many times has he done this, how many innocent women has he attempted to force himself on. No more, I'm going to stop this bastard and i'm gonna enjoy it.

"Of course sir, but i can already say i'm not sure i'll have the time for the academic event." Gwen had no choice but to agree to talk, he dropped all this in front of the rest of the class, to say no would be to ruin the perception of normalcy. Don't worry gwen you won't be going it alone.

The bell rings not long after, and the class leaves. Gwen doesn't move a muscle, now that everyone is gone i can see it, the tenseness of her posture, the stiffness in her neck. She knows what he is going to try and she is still here, are you nuts girl run, leave i've got enough evidence what are you doing. He gets up and walks over to her, sauntering like he is some hot shit.

"You know Gwen you shouldn't tease like this, walking in here with a shirt on so tight even the simplest of motions makes it all stand out, or perhaps i should bring attention to your skirt which only barely covers your tantalizing behind. What would the principle think if he saw you like this?" he is now standing in front of her desk, the door to his room closed. She reaches up behind her to hook her bra **[snapshot] **only for his fist to collide with the side of her face, she is thrown from her chair and onto the floor, he gets down on one knee behind her and grabs her hips tightly **[snapshot]** he threw her skirt up to reveal quite nice looking underwear. She kicks at him and moves away but he grabs her ankle and drags her back. "You are going to let this happen Gwen, or i am going to hurt you in ways you never thought i could. You are going to beg me to fuck you or i will make it to were dear old dad never comes home. Am i understood Gwen?"

The sick fuck he knew that Gwen would do anything for her father, and he was going to abuse that, not on my watch. **[snapshot]** I took one last picture of him undoing his belt in front of a bruised faced gwen on the ground with tears in her eyes before i can't take it anymore. I charge out from behind the cabinet, and deck my teacher square in the jaw, then i knee him in his hard on which has got to hurt more than usual. I grab his throat and slam him backwards into his door, before pulling him back twisting the knob and throwing him out the now open door. There in the middle of the hallway with his pants around his ankles cradling his dick, the principal comes walking over about to scream at me before i shove the pictures in his face.

"He threatened the life of Gwen's father if she didn't start to go along with it, I knew he was up to something with the way he was looking at some of the girls in my class but I never expected it to be this bad. He's worked in your school for 19 and a half years, there is no telling if Gwen is his first victim. If he would target someone as innocent as Gwen there is no telling who else he might try it on, maybe even some of the younger classmen… Sammy." I say with my fist tight barely containing my rage, "Now you need to get someone here and get him away from me because I'm not sure how long my self restraint will last."

Just then the sick fuck laughs, he laughs, the absurdity of it all, "You think anyone in this school would believe you, a child with so many anger management issues it isn't even funny. Oh but you are doing your grandfather proud by attempting too use your words for once _**Cross**_." the way he says my name so thick and nearly dripping with venom.

"No I don't expect anyone to believe me, but they will believe her." pointing over my back at Gwen who is standing in the door holding her face, she took a few extra seconds to hook her bra back. "I'm not going to let you keep getting away with this, either they stop you or I am going to hurt you in ways you never thought i could. You will never prey upon these young women again," I say as blood begins to drip down between my fingers.

"Ah how sweet, playing the hero. Your probably thinking i would try something with your sister, but you're wrong. She would probably beg to screw her through my desk to save her grade because she is a retarded whore…." whatever else he was going to say got cut off as my fist collided into him with such force that i immediately broke his jaw, my vision swam becoming a thick red, i barely registered the game alerting me of something but i paid it no mind. I just wanted this scum before me to suffer and if no one else was going to do it then I would. I have only experienced tunnel vision once before in my life, when a kid had shoved Sammy in a trash can at the park, back when we used to live in Missouri. Suddenly my mind jerks back into a realization as i'm looking forward directly into the eyes of Peter, he doesn't look mad he looks understanding. Like he had experienced what I'm going through and is simply keeping me from going to far.

Trying to calm down was easy now thanks to **[Gamer Mind]** when my breathing finally settles i look down and feel my heart ice over, there on the floor in front of me with only 2HP is my teacher, I look around and all i see are looks of fear, on most staff, misplaced awe on all of the students except Flash who is cradling his ribs he must have tried to stop me and I hit him, and Gwen who looks genuinely worried but she isn't looking at my teacher or Flash who is hurt, or even Peter who was in incredible danger not even a few seconds ago. She is looking right at me, right into my eyes and i can't, i can't keep contact i turn away. I'm ashamed and i should be, i wanted to be a hero but i'm nothing more than a fucking animal. Finally all the fight, and the adrenaline drain from my body and i drop, like lead in the ocean. I hit the floor with my knees and curl into myself trying in vain to hide from the world.

My grandfather the man i looked up to the most in the whole world, the man I wanted to grow up to be just like, is probably looking down on me from heaven and crying for how far I've fallen from his path. My grandfather used to tell me to solve problems with my hands, not my fists, to right wrongs with my words, not my guns, because a battle won without violence is a true victory.

I feel strong arms helping me stand and as I look around I see Peter and Flash helping me up and leading me through the crowd of people, I don't resist my body goes on autopilot. Gwen and Liz are keeping everyone back and out of our way, they lead me into the principal's office where I sink into the chair and fall back into my own self destruction.

I lost track of time, I stopped paying attention to the people that spoke around me, to the officer who asked me questions, or even when my family came to make sure i was ok. I just kept staring at the notification in front of my eyes, while staring at my ruined gloves and bloody fists.

**Ding- [New Skill]- Berserk- Active LV:1 exp:50%**

**You lose yourself in anger and pain, afflicting back more than they could ever deal. For every HP lost increases STR by 10.**

I could have killed him, i could have killed him, i could have killed him… "Peter, thank you Peter. I couldn't stop, i couldn't think… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

**THE NEXT MORNING POLICE STATION HOLDING CELL**

I hadn't noticed after the incident but i had been moved to and held in a police station. Not just any station though, the one Gwen's father worked at. Speaking of the man i realized know that he was MR. ?, considering every time something went on with Gwen his favor went up as well really should have clued me in sooner.

"You know as an officer, I really shouldn't thank you for what you did, but as a father, thank you for keeping my baby girl safe." Captain George Stacy, sat in front of me looking at me with eyes that weren't sure what to think of me, "Your family and several medical officials have come through with supporting evidence that you have been afflicted with these blackouts before, so we are letting you go, just promise me that you'll try and get help for this son. You're a friend of my daughter and it's been a while since I've seen her smile the way she does when she talks about you, she cherishes the friendship she has with you, as odd as it is and I don't want to see her hurt, so take care of yourself."

"They aren't blackouts sir. To call them blackouts would indicate that I have no recollection of what occurred, but I do. A more honest way to describe it was like the world faded into red and all I could see was my hands covered in blood, all I could hear was the blood pumping in my veins, all I could think about was keeping him away from Gwen. No matter what." I look him dead in the eyes as i tell him this, as i admit what could be used against me in a court of law to see me put away for attempted murder. To his credit he doesn't flinch, hell he doesn't say a word, just continues to look me in the eye before he finally walks around the table and drops a knee in front of my chair.

"Then you better learn how to use this son. Cause it doesn't seem to be going anywhere. The only good thing I can see is since there have only been 2 accounts of your 'rage moments' you seem to have a pretty high tolerance for crap. Now go home and rest, or I'll place you under arrest and make sure you get it, clear?" Though i can tell it's an order he says it in a joking tone.

"Sir, yes sir." I snap off a sarcastic salute before he opens the door and lets me outside the small room we had been sitting in. Outside in the chairs are some people I wasn't expecting, I mean the first two of course it was my mom and sister, but the others? "Flash, Liz, Gwen, Peter… what are you all doing here? I… I thought…"

Before I can say anything else I was swamped in hugs, all of them, even Flash and Peter put aside their hate for each other and hug me. My mom and sister are in tears worrying about me, Liz is concerned I didn't eat well enough in there, Flash wants to make sure that the beds weren't shitty, Gwen can't help but ask if her father was rough, and Peter, Peter was just there for support, he said that if I ever need a friend or just someone to talk to he'd be there. Just then as i'm surrounded by all of them i look around and see, my group didn't come to see me. It makes sense I had met them all when we moved to NYC so they didn't know about my moments, they all probably think I'm some kind of psychopath. A hand lands on my shoulder, looking back I see Captain Stacy looking at me with sad eyes, and right there I knew… I knew my closest friends had turned their backs on me, they were afraid of me. I couldn't stop the tears that came, i'd been abandoned before but that kind of pain… it never gets easier and the scars left behind never heal. Not fully.

**Ding- [Quest Complete] Hero to Heroines**

**Catch the immoral teacher red handed and remove this obnoxious thorn in your side. -Time limit- End of day**

**Rewards: increase favor with all females you know**

**Increase favor with Captain Stacy**

**1 apex point**

**125 exp**

**50 bucks**

**Failure: decrease favor with Gwen Stacy**

**Decrease favor with Captain Stacy**

**You have leveled, you gain 3 free Attribute points**

Just as i close the popup, Gwen walks forward with a bundle of something in her hands. "I know they aren't like the ones you had but I tried to make them as close as possible, here, see if they fit." she hands me two black fingerless leather gloves, with padded knuckles and silver ingrained lettering on the back. Viribus proudly displayed on the backs of the hands, "it's latin for strength… I figured you would get a kick out of that."

"Thank you Gwen, it means a lot. You know the pair I had were homemade too, took me forever to get em right." as i take them into my hands, I can already tell these are going to be way better than my old ones.

**Ding- [New Item]- Sturdy Gloves- mastercrafted item**

**Durability: UNBREAKABLE**

**10 + STR + DEX damage +5PR**

**Increase STR by 10**

I immediately put them on and felt like I could bench a fucking truck, damn for real. I hate when I'm proven right.

**For increasing your STR to 20 you have been rewarded with the following:**

**Ding- [New Perk]- Warmind- passive LV:1**

**Your muscles exceed you mind, instinct takes over in combat, you have become a virtuoso of battle. Add either INT or WIS to melee or ranged attacks. if one is higher than the other it will be added, (example if INT is 20 and WIS is 19, than when making a melee attack your INT score will be added to your STR score to increase the likelihood of surpassing your target's PR.)**

**1 apex point**

**Random recipe book**

Automatically using the recipe book nets me an odd message.

**Ding- [New Recipe]- Dimensional Breath- A rank miracle item**

**Requires 9 demon souls and 1 angel feather.**

Well that is so weird, turns out I didn't have to buy that one, but knowing my luck if i hadn't i wouldn't have gotten this recipe. Clearing the menus I look at all of them and smile, "mom, can we go home now?"

"Actually son I think it might be a good idea to get some food in you, you didn't eat at all while you were here. Despite how hard the officers here tried, so eat first then rest. That's an order." Captain Stacy speaks up from behind me.

I know an order when I hear one so i snap out a quick, "yes sir." I give a quick salute that still holds a mild amount of sarcasm, and begin walking to the precinct doors before realizing no one else is moving. "Umm guys are you coming, i'm actually kinda hungry."

With those words they all start to follow, Sammy is chatting with Liz and Gwen about how they deal with boys and such, what surprises me the most though is that Flash and Peter look at each other and nod, I think they just might have made a neutrality agreement. Once out the doors I see three vehicles that don't belong, one is my mom's car which her, Sammy, Gwen, and Peter walk to. The next is Flash's sports car that he and Liz hop in, but it's the final one that has me worried. It's a simple 2010 jeep, the same one my dad has but he wasn't scheduled back from deployment for another month.

Stepping out of the driver side door still dressed in his ACU's is my dad, sergeant major Jonathan Cross. He walks around the front and up the steps before he grabs me tight and pulls me in for a hug, "got home early only to hear you had another episode, what happened son?" he looks at me eye to eye.

"He was gonna rape one of my friends dad, i… I'm not sorry for beating the shit out of him but i lost control I wasn't myself. I don't ever want to lose control again, I want to protect them, you know, they're young they don't know how dark the world can get. I don't think i can live up to grandpa's words I know that violence doesn't fix problems but it does save lives i've seen that, i did that. Dad there is something I want to tell you, can we continue this in your car?" I spill out my heart i am going to do what I know is right, it may not be the best way but it's the only way I know. He nods and we walk over to his jeep, once inside something unexpected happens.

**Ding- You plan on telling someone your secret, doing so will cause several changes to be made.**

**Unlocks the contacts tab- all contacts know the truth of your abilities and can be called anytime for advice.**

**Contacts have the ability to see the game menus if you allow them, merely think about turning a screen and they will see what you are attempting to show them.**

**Reveal your powers to your father and make him your first contact?**

**Yes / No**

Well since I already made up my mind before this i just click yes.

**Congratulations you now have a contact:**

**Sergeant Major Jonathan Cross [Father].**

**As a reward 5 free stat points.**

Swiping away the notification i turn and look at my dad whose eyes are wide open in front of me, "can you see that too?" he nods, I sigh. "This is gonna take a while so buckle up."

**ONE HOUR LATER**

"And now I can call you through my powers anytime for advice and stuff, also now you are immune to the whole time freezing with my menus if you're close enough to me. I know it's a lot to take in, but now you see why I don't just want to sit around on my ass doing nothing. I had to have been given these gifts for a reason." I lean back in my seat and let out another sigh.

"So you are gonna become a hero, I can live with that. Just don't go dying on me that's an order. So what is this APEX menu, sounds kinda like a shop only you can access."

"Kinda hang on, if you don't freeze, holy shit you could help me make decisions on what to buy,"

**[APEX]**

The tab opens up in front of me, but I imagine turning a monitor so dad can read over my shoulder. So i have 2 AP right now, and the notes said i could buy stat points but i don't see that option anywhere.

"So i'm having trouble finding what I want the game said i could buy stat points using my AP but i can't find it anywhere in the menu. Do you see it anywhere?"

"Try clicking that box at the top left that say convert AP." my dad suggest leaning over and showing me where the box is at.

"Dad you're a genius," i click on it and it asks me how many points I wish too convert, not wanting to waste all my points I only select 1, this nets me 13 free stat points plus the 5 i got for getting my first contact, not too mention the level i got after my quest. So opening my stat window and deving the points up now it looks a little like this.

**Name: Riley Cross Level: 2 Experience: 375**

**Age:16 Height: 6ft Weight: 145lbs**

**Gender: male Hair: long brown Eye: ice blue**

**Preset: scrapper HP:44 MP:33 SP:34**

**Title: student Fame: 5 PR:8 SR:15**

**STR:20**

**DEX:22**

**CON:20**

**INT:16**

**WIS:16**

**LCK:20**

Which in turn causes this to happen.

**For increasing your DEX CON and LCK to 20 you've been rewarded with the following**

**Ding- [New Perk]- Light as a Feather- passive -LV:1**

**You can run farther, jump higher, swim faster, etc. than your peers. Increase movement speed by 10%**

**Ding- [New Perk]- Titanic Will- passive -LV:1**

**Once a day when in dire straights you may simply ignore 1 physical or mystical attack.**

**Ding- [New Perk]- Clover- passive -LV:1**

**You are a lucky man, increase money, exp, stat points, and even apex points earned either through loot or rewards +10%**

"Damn son, that is sure gonna help in the future." my dad whistles as he leans back, he looks out the window only to realize that no one has moved since we made it in the jeep, mom is still in the process of closing her door, Flash just started his car and is hanging out the window asking where we are gonna go chow. "So I take it time has been frozen since you made me a contact huh, that is honestly quite disturbing."

"Yeah tell me about it, there are a couple things bothering me though, when my strength increased to 20 and i recieved my perk i earned an AP and a recipe book. This time it was only my perks, what gives, and why do they say level 1 but don't have exp bars like everything else?" I groan as I rub my eyes.

"Maybe you only get the AP for the first stat that crosses 20 like a milestone, so perhaps you'll get one at 30 or 40. Now as for the exp bar… I dunno you got me there, are there no hints in the games info section?"

"Nope, nothing… I think that your milestone comparison would make the most sense, i mean AP is essentially a game breaker can't go giving that around willy nilly." I sigh as I close the menus undoing the time freeze, god that is hella weird. "So what's for dinner? I was thinking something simple, cause it looks like we'll have company now."

"I'll cook us up something at home, now how are you gonna go about being a hero. You need training and skills to do that, plus you currently only have 1 power and a couple good perks. Though if you figure out how to level them up they could be incredible." he says as he puts the car into drive before rolling down the window and shouting out to the others, "Follow me to our house if you think i'm paying for y'all to eat at a restaurant you got another thing coming. I'm thinking some burgers and fries, huh NIkko? Just like our first date." with that he drives off toward the house with mom making an awww sound alongside Gwen and Liz, Peter and Flash laugh as Sammy makes fake vomiting sounds.

Who knew my parents could still be adorable towards each other, i should have figured. "You're right dad i do need to train, not necessarily to level my stats or skills, but I could use a form of self defense, like a martial art or… dad could you train me in CQC. [AN: for those who don't know CQC is an abbreviation for close-quarters combat, the military and police forces train recruits in varying versions of this as well as how to handle and care for their weapons.] It would be really helpful and teach me to disarm my opponents."

"Sure, here's the deal you keep going to school and getting good grades and I teach you self defence on the weekends. Now i'm not saying you gotta be a straight A student or nothing but at least a B- i know you can net one of those in each class." dad says as we pull out onto the intersection heading out of the precinct and back home, I lean back and relax.

"I can work with that, now i just need some form of costume so i can hide my identity. I don't wanna drag mom and Sammy into this… in all honesty I didn't wanna drag you into this but I needed to tell someone ya know?" I mumble that last part under my breath knowing he wouldn't want me moping.

"If you're getting a costume you're gonna need a name, and i'll see what i can do to get you some decent ballistic armor, that way you won't turn into swiss cheese. I know you got a healing factor but your clothes don't so let me pull a couple strings maybe i can call in a favor from General Ross." and with that my dad goes making crazy plans, i always knew crazy was genetic in our family.

"You really think you can get anything for me like that, wouldn't it raise suspicion?" I look over at him as we drive past the familiar sights of the city. Taking the next right pulls us onto our block, then just down to the third house and we're up in the drive. I pop my back as I climb out, looking behind me I see my mom's car pull in behind dad's while flash parks in the road. Grinning as I walk up to the door and letting my friends in… damn yeah they are my friends, who would have thought little old me could get 4 new friends in 1 day. Now i just have to start saving people on the side and i'll be all set.

**AN: so there we go folks thanks for reading, i hope you enjoy. I'm trying not to overpower my character too soon, i've been known to overpower my characters before, both in my stories and in my D&D campaigns. Well let me know if y'all liked it or if i made a mistake somewhere and i'll catch y'all later. PEACE!**

**AN2: so sorry for anyone who has waited patiently for this story it has been difficult for me to write given all the stuff going on in my life right now, though i do plan on coming back to this story and adding too it, though i have decided to change up my leveling system since the last time i posted so hopefully everything will all come together nicely. Any way i'll catch y'all later, PEACE!**


End file.
